A Demon's Paradise Is Home
by Kitsuna Kimi Lii Yukki
Summary: The Naruto that the villagers knew is a lie. The only one's who know the truth are waiting for the correct moment to show the village how quickly their actions have brought this hell unto themselves. Watch as Naruto grows with his friends and family and proves to the world that even demons know the difference between a mask and the deception needed to get by in life. *Slow Updates*


_**A Demon's Paradise Is Home**_

 **Summary:** The Naruto that the villagers knew is a lie. The only one's who know the truth are waiting for the correct moment to show the village how quickly their actions have brought this hell unto themselves. Watch as Naruto grows with his friends and family and proves to the world that even demons know the difference between a mask and the deception needed to get by in life.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi,BoyxBoy. Major Sakura and Sasuke Bashing. Major Leaf Bashing. Minor/Major Lenalee,Leverrier,Sheryl Bashing. Swear Words and Cross' Behavior in general. Fluff and Lemonade Later Chapters. Crossovers. Naruto/Kurama merging at early age. Smart/God-Like/OOC Naruto. OOC Characters. If you do not like anything involving Yaoi or Crossovers and the like please feel free not to read my story!

 **Author's Note:** While Naruto is going to be God-Like he will face challenges to reach that point and even gods have their challenges so He will face tough opponents throughout the story. I will have a few polls throughout the story to figure out Naruto's next power

 **Pairings:** NaruYaoiHarem,Main: Shikamaru/Zero/Uryu/Naruto Side Pairing: Kanda/Allen,Sebastian/Ciel, Sasuke/Sakura (mentioned briefly), Zabuza/Haku, Temari/Neji, Ino/Sai, Hinata/Kiba/Garra, Claude/Alois, Agni/Soma, Tyki/Lavi, Kakashi/Iruka, Kaname/Ichiru, Toshiro/Noba, Yoruichi/Rima, Shiki/Ichijo, Kitsuna(OC)/Crimson(OC), Noiz/Aoba, Onesided Sasuke/Naruto

 **Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto, Bleach, Vampire Knight, Black Butler, Dramatical Murder, or D. Gray Man. This is purely for entertainment purposes only. The only thing I own is the plot of the story and my OCs who will be Naruto's trainers (They will grow in power along with Naruto) and Friends.

 **Harem-Harem-Harem-Harem-3 Page Break 3-Harem-Harem-Harem-Harem**

 **Now onto the Story...Enjoy!**

 **-Prologue-**

It was just like any other day, yet he woke up feeling as if something big was going to happen. Naruto is a young man of 22 years whom is highly intelligent and has the body of a greek god well hidden beneath a hideous black and orange jumpsuit and a mask of stupidity. His career as a ninja while purposely set back in the beginning is continuously growing to new heights. He knows he can only hold up this mask so long before he goes insane. Fake crushes on pink haired banshees and emotionless bastards as a "best friend" and "brother" or quite recently "fiance" due to the fact Naruto is the only reason _he_ came back. "Friends" constantly putting him down and calling him a no named, talentless loser. The few people who know his true personality having to constantly keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't hurt his comrades on the field or just hanging out. With all this knowledge, it surprised Naruto that he could not place what this feeling was.

It is obvious that he will eventually figure it out but when it will happen is a mystery. Naruto decided it was time to bring up dropping his henge and mask to the Hokage, Tsunade. He knows that the life he has lead has been a false one and it is time for the Leaf to know it. It is not everyday that you get an ANBU from a different village to guard a flight-risk. Especially an ABNU from Kiri whom is still in the middle of a civil war. His mission is nearly complete, all he must do now is inform Mei-Sama of his return from his Priority S mission and let Tsunade-Dono know who will be his replacement as the fiance to one Sasuke Uchiha. As he summoned Kiki, a beautiful celestial dragon, he created a simple scroll to place his belongings and a letter for Mei-Sama. As the signature shimmer of Kiki's summoning invades his vision, he turns slowly and smiles. It has been a long while since he had the chance to see her since he was unable to call on his summons very often due to his mission. He is truly glad that he is able to do so once more due to this recent development in plans.

"Hello Kiki-Sama." He states with a calm smile and smooth voice. He honestly can not get over how stunning his summons is in the sunlight. Her shining silver scales and deceptively deep sapphire angel-like wings, glowed beautifully in the sunlight. Kiki smiled warmly to Naruto showing off the amethyst fangs that gleamed softly and the stretching of her body allowing him to see her gemstone just below her neck. He ran his hand down her scales and just barely grazed her tail that was lit with lavender colored flames. He is startled from his gazing as Kiki began to speak to him.

"Ah Naruto-Sama! What is it that you have summoned me for this time? It is good to see you in such good health." Kiki states with a deep chuckle.

"It is fantastic to see you in good health as well Kiki-Sama, two of your hatchlings just hatched last week, if i remember correctly, I can not wait to meet them. The reason I summoned you, I just need you to bring this back home for me and please let Mei-Sama and the others know that I miss them dearly." He said politely, holding the large scroll up to Kiki's mussel. Kiki gains a delighted gleam within her lilac eyes. She is pleased to hear this news from her precious summoner.

"We are finally going to return to Kiri? You will be able to summon us more than you do now Naru-Sama? We will not need to remain hidden?" Kiki asked hesitantly and in quick recession.

"Yes Kiki-Sama. We are going home...finally." Naruto says with a fond smile. Naruto pats Kiki's snout softly and sends her off with a promise to call on her soon. Naruto continues to straighten up the shabby apartment he has had since he was 5 years old as he waits for his real friends to come visit him before he leaves for good. As Naruto moves the furniture that he bought for the apartment, he starts to think back to when this whole mission started.

 _Start Flashback_

A 4 year old Naruto was sitting with his best friend/sister-figure Mei Terumi at the local park in Kiri. He knows she wants to ask him something that will help her later when she has a chance to lead the rebellion just as her father is right now. He is unsure what it could be even if he has an IQ of 200, women have always been a mystery to him. Mei keeps fidgeting with the bracelet that he gave her for her 12th birthday.

"Mei-Nee what is it you wish me to do? It can not be that bad if it will help you nee-chan!" Naruto asked cheerfully but cautiously. He was starting to get worried due to the expression on her face.

"Naruto, you know I wouldn't ask if I knew that it wouldn't help." Mei starts but pauses to gather her thoughts. " I...no WE need you to go back Naru-chan." Mei states with a grimace.

She really didn't want Naruto to go back to THAT place, not after what Zabuza saved him from when he found the then 1 year old Naruto. Mei was ready to cry just thinking about her precious little brother-figure going back to Konohagakure after everything that happened to him. While she hates asking him to do so, it was necessary in order to help the rebellion move forward with their plans. She is already thinking of what to tell him in order to explain her father's decision.

"Now Naru, before you tell me your answer I wish to explain to you a few things and why this will help us." Mei states slowly, unsure.

"Mei-nee, so long as I can help you all who have become my family in these short 3 and a half years, I am willing to do anything even going back to the place that tried to burn me to death." Naruto said with no hesitation. Mei was absolutely shocked. She expected him to say no and throw a fit. She smiled softly and hugged Naruto tightly to her person. "Nee-chan….you are gonna kill me if i don't get air into my lungs some time soon!" Naruto exclaimed slightly blue in the face.

"Naruto, know that you are bright and you already graduated from the Academy here in Kiri but in Konohagakure that you are the opposite. You can't be showing any talents that will lead them back to Kiri as to where you have been since you were 1. The mission is to blend back into Konoha and gather at least 3 people who would be powerful enough to help us here. Do you understand what you need to do in order to help us, Naru?" Mei stated slightly winded as this was the most she has had to say in a while.

"I understand nee-chan!" Naruto said softly. Naruto makes a silent vow to make sure he will not only fulfill her wishes but to surpass them. He will make his big sister proud of him no matter what. She is the reason he survived after all. Mei -Chan is the reason he didn't fall too far down into the darkness.

 _End Flashback_

"Well I guess...it is almost time, ne?" Naruto asked out loud to himself looking at the picture in his hands.

"Troublesome...Naru, Did you...at least tell her..." A young man states as he wraps his arms around Naruto's waist

 _See You Next Chapter Humans…_

 **And that is it for now…  
Kit: I really hope this turns out well.  
Crimson: I hope so too  
Naruto:Such a cliffhanger  
Man: Honestly….  
Ciel and Garra: No flames please  
Sebastian: Will I be…  
Author: Yes you will. See ya next chapter humans….**


End file.
